Your Man
by aprettyfacevampire
Summary: She loved him, but now she was gone. It's too late to change the past, and now he must live with the consequences of his actions. All those things he should have done, when he still had the chance to. Based on the song "When I Was Your Man" by Bruno Mars.


Song and lyrics by Bruno Mars.

So, I know it is very short, but when I hear this song and think of Dramione this is what happens...

* * *

**Your Man**

"_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_

_Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same"_

It nearly brought tears to his eyes, pictures of _her_ flitted through. Her smiling face as she settled next to him in their bed. Her tinkling laughter as he tickled her from behind. The tone of voice she used when she was a little put off at him for not doing the dirty dishes that he had made. All the good times and the bad, the memories scared him.

"_When our friend talks about you_

_all it does is just tear me down_

'_Cause my heart breaks a little _

_When I hear your name."_

She was still around; he had heard their friends talk about her every now and again. How she had moved on without him. How she smiled more often, laughed more often. She even dressed differently now, she went out more often too. Everything had changed when they broke up. Apparently she was a new person as well.

"_It all sounds likes oooooh._

_Mmm, too young; too dumb to realize."_

Looking back upon their relationship, he had mucked around a bit. Always putting his effort into Quidditch training. He had a title to protect and keep up. It wasn't always an easy job, especially when he was on away games. Most of the time he would come home tired only to pass out on the couch or the bed. He was sometimes too tired to even move as he would just sleep in his workout clothes.

"_That I should've bought you flowers,_

_And held your hand, _

_Should've gave you all my hours_

_When I had the chance."_

All those times when they had important events to attend and all he did was make up excuses. It didn't help that as time moved by, he found himself making even more excuses. Excuse to go out drinking with his mates instead of having a dinner with her at home. Excuses to go out partying. Excuses to see his mistress. Excuses to go out to the clubs. Now he would have to pay.

"_Take you to every party,_

_Cause all you wanted to do was dace._

_Now my baby's dancing,_

_But she's dancing with another man."_

Here he was at another Victory Ball, he was dressed to the extremes. His hair slicked back, his shoes shined with polish, even his bow tie had be properly pressed. The only thing different about this ball was that she wasn't on his arms.

Instead she was twirling around on the arm of another man. It reminded him of their Yule Ball days, she was just as pretty as she was now. She was smiling just as brightly as well. He didn't want to admit it now, but she still made him possessively jealous. Especially when she was looking at that man in her arms that way.

"_My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways,_

_Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out of my life."_

She did walk out on him. One day he came home from practice to an empty flat. Not even a note was left on the floor. After hours of looking for her, he still coulnd't find any traces of her magic. But the next day he had reseived an owl with a simple note on it.

~Goodbye.

-H.

Not a word more, not a word less. They were over, done, finite.

"_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohhhh_

_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes."_

Even now he couldn't sleep, for every time he tried her saddened face appeared before him. It haunted him for days and maybe this was her form of revenge. In the end it was he who was the one suffering.

"_It all sounds likes oooooh._

_Mmm, too young; too dumb to realize."_

He wondered why she even put up with him sometimes. Why did she stay for so long? What was it that had finally made her leave? Despite all those years that they spend tighter as a couple it had to end like this.

Why did she get everything, while all he got was an empty flat?

"_That I should've bought you flowers,_

_And held your hand, _

_Should've gave you all my hours_

_When I had the chance."_

She always looked so sullen during a certain month of the year. At first he believed that it was due to the fact that it the anniversary of so many of their friends' deaths. It wasn't until now that he also realized that it this month also signified their anniversary. Guess it was only fitting that she left him on their would be anniversary as well. Or he would have been home if he didn't stop by his mistress's house first. Instead he should have bought her flowers, if only he knew which type was her favorite.

"_Take you to every party,_

_Cause all you wanted to do was dance._

_Now my baby's dancing,_

_But she's dancing with another man."_

He looked around the room again. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her spin around in her partner's arms; laughing as he tilted her down low and picked her back up again. The dress suited her as well, surprising him as such a shade of green seemed to only accentuate her features. Enhancing the highlights in her hair and the soft blush on her cheeks. It could have been him that spun her around like a princess on the dance floor instead of him sitting in the dark corners of the ball room all alone.

"_Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong."_

He was wrong, he should have been there. All those years together and he had nothing to show for it. Nothing but an empty flat and a broken heart. Instead of gaining a lover he had lost her ad a best friend in one fell swoop. Things would truly never be the same ever again.

"_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_

_To try and apologize for my mistakes_

_But I just want you to know."_

It was too late to do anything, He had made too many mistakes, she had had enough. Even with her forgiving nature, she gave up putting up with him one last time. She would never let the last mistake go.

Suddenly the lights went out in the giant hall, except for one single spot light on the stage near the band playing. Voices hushed as they waited in the dark, a familiar voice spoke out above the crowd. The newly appointed Minister of Magic stood center stage.

"Excuse me but there is an important announcement that we would like to say." He could see Hermione step onto the stage, the bright lights encasing her.

"_I hope he buys you flowers_

_I hope he holds your hand_

_Give you all his hours _

_When he has the chance."_

A blond man stood next to her holding Hermione delicately in his arms. His enemy and his Hermione together? What was going on? What did this mean?

"Mr. Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger have just gotten engaged. Let's hear it for the happy couple." Clapping filled the room as people celebrated the young couple, who by now were kissing on stage. A bright ring now stood out on her left hand.

It was over now. To think that it could have been him that she was marrying.

"_Take you to every party_

'_Cause I remember how much you loved to dance_

_Do all the things I should have done_

_When I was your man."_

Now he sat at the last row of seats. He could still see how beautiful she looked in white lace and silk. Her hair done up with a few loose corkscrew curls escaping to frame her face under the matching lace veil. A bright smile filled her face when she looked at the man across from her. It was a stark contrast from the sullen and depressing looking ones she used to give him.

Despite wanting to obliviate everyone and run away with her, he knew better. He could never make her as happy as Malfoy did.

"_Do all the things I should have done_

_When I was your man."_

A little blonde headed boy and a brunette girl ran hand in hand toward his other nieces and nephews. The children were sweet little cherubs despite what mischief they could get into together. Much like their parents could. Hermione and Draco could mmake some beautiful children.

Funny, though in the past he had always picture having beautiful red headed little children with Hermione. This could have been his family and his children.

It was too bad that he had screwed that up. Ron Weasley didn't like to admit it often, but he was a foolish, foolish man.

* * *

Tell me what you think of this last minute one shot I just cranked out instead of doing homework. I'm sorry its so short. Thanks for reading.

I do not own anything, all proper rights belong to their proper owners.


End file.
